


咕杀

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	咕杀

骑士云被俘虏后被送到教皇马那里。云宁死不屈，言语间不小心侵犯了对方的宗教，马连拖带拽，很暴力很凶地连拖带拽把云带到大教堂里面让他好好忏悔道歉。小骑士云脏话不断，马觉得在神圣的教堂里这样不妥，又为了防止他自尽，就给他戴了口枷。  
本来小骑士就被绑着，又被带了口枷，两眼狠狠地瞪着年轻的教皇。小马教皇不是坏人，但是个狠人。为了驯化云，惩罚他对神的不尊敬，小马就把云脱光打了他，用鞭子一类的东西。云赤身裸体地蜷缩在那里接受着鞭笞，身上一道道红痕，有几处都破了皮，但是就是很倔很倔，看起来反而更像一个苦行僧。  
每个宗教都有自己阴暗的一面，都有蛀虫。小马少年的时候就看过一些主教什么的权势者侵犯占有被献祭给神的那些修女，所以也并非就完全纯洁得什么都不懂，典型没吃过猪肉但见过猪跑。  
看着小骑士纤细的身躯，结实的小肌肉，包裹在铠甲里的没有晒过太多太阳的白皙皮肤上一道道鲜艳的红，锐利的凤眼中都是恨意，像带刺的玫瑰。年轻的教皇觉得很想知道情欲是什么滋味，眼前的少年骑士是什么滋味，反正他已走到顶峰，没人敢对他指手画脚。  
抓着人按在布道台上艹了，小骑士久未进食手脚身子都虚浮得很，心口也一阵一阵地疼，根本没有力气反抗。被草得浑身冷汗，皮肤滑腻腻的，被鞭打出红痕的地方刺刺痒痒，偏偏那个教皇喜欢舔那些红痕，刺激得小骑士躲啊躲。戴了口枷的嘴合不上，唾液顺着口角留下，沾染在胸前，亮晶晶一小道痕迹，教皇放开那些红痕去舔亮晶晶的胸膛，咬着小豆子毫无章法地啃，让小骑士又痛又爽地喉咙里一直呼噜呼噜。小骑士被搞得受不了，🐍了好几次最后又累又饿昏昏沉沉晕过去了。  
艹完以后教皇马彻底对云有了兴趣，谁不喜欢训话小野猫呢。他觉得他就是上帝的化身，拯救这个迷途的小羊羔。把他刘海掀起来像是给他弥撒一样亲他额头，恢复了平日里布道时候的一脸平和慈祥，说道，god bless you


End file.
